Proverbs of Hell
by smileysmell
Summary: House has cancer, Wilson is willing to help him. How would they deal with it? A fic involves strong HW relationship, hurt comfort.All the chapters had been betaed. CHAPTER 6 is up! READ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is the corrected version. Some minor changes. Thx to my beta Queen of Blank  
--------

**Prologue**

_To the accuser, who is the god of this World._

Truly, he was the best. Sometimes, people might call him the healer of the world. Why? Because never once had a patient died in his hand. Incredible, huh? One thing was for sure: he liked being an ass to harass people, and this had gotten him ranked lower than Mr. Fig, his next-door neighbor who'd become insane after he lost his family. In other words, people would usually try to avoid colliding with him. But yet, he still continued with his job as the Head of Diagnostics, which had filled most of his lifetime. The word "miracle" was not in his dictionary. He most likely went through the logic and the facts in curing his patients. Although he's not God, the power he holds in his hands controls the lives of others. And he is what he is. He is a great doctor, a great boss and a great friend indeed. He is Gregory House MD, a tall and skinny man with brilliant blue eyes and jet-grey hair that was always untidy. And no one could ever replace him. Period.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This is the corrected version. Some minor changes. Thx to my beta Queen of Blank  
--------**  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Click!_ The door swung open. An old man who looked to be about forty appeared in his black-leather jacket that was covering his aqua-blue crumpled shirt, limping toward the couch. He put down the helmet and his favorite blue backpack on the couch. He hobbled to his bedroom, undressed himself and changed into a more casual garment: a round collar black-faded t-shirt with a "Rock the World" logo on it. In a mere few minutes, he'd already made his way to the kitchen to grab some sort of refreshment. Popping a couple of his trusty Vicodin, he laid comfortably on his sofa again with a cold beer in his right hand. "What a day," he sighed as he turned on the television. His phone rang, but he didn't want to answer it. So he didn't.

"House, I know you're there," A voice on the answering machine said. The voice sounded a lot like Cuddy… "You're going to regret if you don't answer me!!!" There was a pause. "All right, let's have it your way. Two hours of extra clinic duty tomorrow, or you're a dead meat!" Then the line went dead.

He grinned. It _was_ his lady boss, Lisa Cuddy. He'd sneaked straight to his apartment after he'd solved a case this morning to avoid clinic duty. And now she was mad at him. "It's going to be a hard day tomorrow," he thought.

He stared blankly at the TV screen again. Nothing was particularly in his mind or in his action, just a vacant view. _Thump!_ He dropped his beer on the floor as he grabbed his chest hard, a sudden pain ripping through his chest. This was the same pain again that he'd suffered with for the past two days. _Hang on Greg, it'll go away!_The pain was magnifying; it felt like something sharp had pierced through his heart, ripping it apart. It hurt like hell.

_Mind: You need help._

_Ego: No I don't._

_Mind: Will you at least tell Wilson about it?_

_Ego: Why should I? It just a matter of time before it goes away._

_Mind: You know there's something wrong with you…_

_Ego: Nothing wrong with me!!!_

_Mind: This pain is different from any other pain!_

_Ego: My body can still handle it._

_Mind: You never listen, do you? You are such a stubborn jerk!_

_Ego: Like always…_

And so, his ego won the fight, and he kept it as a secret from others. No one would ever know about it, at least for the time being; he never wanted someone else pity him like any other cripples had.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This is the corrected version. Some minor changes. Thx to my beta Queen of Blank  
--------**  
**

**Chapter 2**

Outside the window where the grumpy old man was standing, early tulips stood in a tight-lipped row. The wind caressed the nearby oak that made it seem like it was waving back at the old man. A young woman wearing a stripped black and white baby-tee was jogging along the track, her long hair blowing in the morning wind. All the scenes took place outside the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the place that this arrogant doctor was working at now.

"So, this is it?" he mused as though he were talking to someone inside him. Swallowing two of his meds in this early hour, he turned to his office desk that had many unchecked files and paperwork scrambling on it. His eyes were searching for something, a letter that he stole from Wilson's office an hour before. When he finally held the blue color letter in his right, Wilson busted in without even bother to knock.

"Do you see Sarah's test result?" he asked inquisitively before he noted that the old man was actually holding the familiar blue color paper. He snatched the paper immediately out of his friend's hand.

"What are you trying to pull out now?" he yelled in angry tone.

"I'm just checking whether she's passed her medical check up to go out with you," Greg House toned innocently.

"What-? You think this is a joke? She's scared to death about her test results, and whether or not she has cancer, and you want to make jokes out of it? How heartless are you!?"

House gave him a slight headshake before he continued his mocking.

"Don't worry, you are both still going to make a lovely couple before she-" House's snarky remark stopped suddenly as his hands clutched his chest. He was short of breath and his vision blurred._ Damn it! I wasn't ready!!!_

Wilson's anger was wearing off as he watched his friend gasp for air while his hands gripped his shirt tightly. _Something isn't right here. House was trying to hide something from me._

"House" he called, there was a worried expression crossing his face.

"Damn it Wilson!!...I-I..need…your help!!!" House cried between the ragged breaths. In mere seconds, he felt his knees give out under him. His cane fell from his hand and clattered to the floor beside him, and he was falling.

"I need a gurney, stat!!" Wilson yelled as he caught his friend's body before it reached the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: This is the corrected version. Some minor changes. Thx to my beta Queen of Blank  
--------**  
**

**Chapter 3**

His eyes fluttered open. " Wilson..." it was almost barely heard.

"I'm right beside you. Everything will be ok," Wilson said soothingly as he gripped House's hands tight. His face was stricken with worry and lines of concern were etched on his face.

"The help is on its way. Hang on Greg. Just hang in there," he kept chanting through his ears.

He checked House's pulse, which was very, very weak. House was still gripping his chest for dear life, his face scrunched up against the pain. Wilson's tears trickled down as he watched his best friend suffer in agony.

_Mind: My, my…look what have you done!_

_Ego: What??? It's not my fault!_

_Mind: You're in denial!!_

_Ego: Alright, maybe a bit…but hey, they're not actually genuine tears…_

_Mind: You never learn, do you??_

_Ego: Uh-huh…(node in agreement, giving a puppy look)_

_Mind: Gosh, just tell him about the test will you??_

_Ego: All right…alright…don't pester me…_

And so, he grabbed Wilson's arm that was holding onto his shoulder. His grip was crushingly tight as he stared at Wilson.

"The letter…blue paper..." his voice trailed off.

"Blue??" Wilson glanced around to find the specific item. At last, he caught a glimpse of blue color paper. It was Sarah's test result.

"Sarah's test??" he guessed.

"Yyyeah, I don't know her name-." Another jolt of pain crossed through his chest. He grimaced in pain.

"House…" Wilson blended in worry.

"…B-blood test," House murmured again in shivery voice.

"Blood test?? What is it about??" Wilson inquired. He tried to put two and two together but he failed._ Blood test? Sarah's test result?? It doesn't make sense. What connection does it has to House?? _But House didn't bulge to answer it anyway. He had his own problem. He was trying to concentrate in stabling his frayed breathing. It was really hard for him.

_Mind: Just follow me…breathe...in…_

_Ego: Breathe in…_

_Mind: Ok, good. Now, breathe out…_

_Ego: Breathe out…(paused awhile)…Hey; are you treating me like some pregnant woman who's going to labor??? Geez, dirty!!!_

_Mind: don't blame me…you're the one who shielded yourself from telling others your problem and now, you're losing it!!_

_Ego: No, I'm not!!_

_Mind: Yes, you are!_

His mind was right indeed. He _was_ losing it. He slipped out of consciousness and wasn't moving at all. Not even a muscle.

"House!!!" Wilson called. He slapped lightly at the face. No response. House wasn't breathing. _Shit!_ He began giving out CPR on him. _Come on buddy! Don't give up that easily!!!_ "Hey, I need help in here!!!" he yelled frantically before someone finally sent the gurney in.

"Oh my God!!!" Cameron cried as she saw House lying on the hospital floor unconscious. Wilson was giving out another chest compression on him. His entire body was covered in sweat as he put his effort in saving his best friend's life.

"Cameron," he snapped her to attention. She hurried to his side to give out help.

"What the hell happened???" she asked, almost angrily because can't help but worry over her boss, her secret admire, her true love. The other two paramedics were lifting the weak old man up onto the gurney.

"I have no idea. He was suddenly short of breaths and told me he needed help," Wilson replied. He slipped the O2 mask over House's nose and mouth as he jogged along down the hall to the open elevator. Cameron held House's cane as she followed in.

Wilson refused to enter the ER with the group of people, as He was physically and mentally drained from the scene he had just witnessed and been a part of. While watching his helpless buddy be wheeled by Cameron into the room, he couldn't help but blame himself for not noticing it earlier. _Why Greg? Why aren't you telling me? And what do you mean by the blood test? Is it Sarah's blood that makes you sick?? Or is she in some other relation to you??_

"Wilson," a voice behind snatched him out of his thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This is the corrected version. Some minor changes. Thx to my beta Queen of Blank  
--------**  
**

**Chapter 4**

"Where the hell is House? And what is his game now??" Lisa Cuddy stood impatiently in front of Wilson. A twinge of anger was filling in her eyes.

"Umm, he's in the ER…he…he…" Wilson couldn't finish his sentence because inside, he was still pumped with adrenaline from all the shock of the sudden health turn of his best buddy.

"Yeah…right…" she cut him off immediately. She gave a slight headshake before continuing. "Now he's playing a Mr.-nice-guy-who-is-suddenly-caring-to-visit-the-ER department-so-he-can-sneak-out-his-clinic-duty-and-misses-his-looovvviiingg-patients-again??? Well, tell him that his juicy master plan has failed to work this time, and it'll be triple now!!!" she said angrily, throwing all of the sarcasm that had been hidden inside of her for so long.

Wilson simply sighed, a little upset of her misunderstanding toward his one and only best friend, Gregory House. House is what most of the people would call an "arrogant, angry, misanthropic person." But hidden inside him are the completely alternate characteristics: caring, understanding and loving. But some people would have just missed those.

"Lisa," he addressed her by her first name, pressing a little attention to his cherry voice. He'd have to put this right, and explain things one at a time.

"First of all, House didn't intentionally sneak out his clinic duty this time and secondly…" he paused, glancing at the Dean of Medicine who would gradually changed her face expression into more serious wrinkles, "he's not actually looking for buzz in the ER; he's in there as a patient who'd suffered serious ailment of short breaths and chest pain before he'd been admitted," he uttered as clearly as possible.

"Oh my…" Lisa Cuddy couldn't finish her exclamation. Her face was knitted with guilt. She never thought that her snarky, annoying employee had been sick because, for all she knew, he was as healthy as he seemed, minus the bum leg.

The clock was ticking again. It had been two hours since they'd been sitting on the L-shape couch in the small waiting area that could only accommodate a maximum of ten people. Finally, Cuddy stood up and started to pace back and forth in front of Wilson. "He's gonna be ok, right? Well, I mean, he's wasn't that serious, was he??" she asked again, the same question she'd asked half an hour before. Wilson sunk back in the comfortable couch before giving her the trusty look that told 'Oh, Greg House will survive this, Lisa. He's going be just fine!!!' And she smiled back at the look.

_Step…Step…Step…_

Cameron arrived, looking pretty exhausted of the little jog she made from the ER to the waiting area to deliver the news. She closely eyed Wilson first before she turned to Cuddy, who obviously looked miserable in her gaze.

At last, a smile formed on the young brunette's lip.

"He's out of danger and he'll regain his consciousness soon." Her voice stayed calm as she revealed the good news to them.

The halogen lights of the hospital flashed through his window and burned the epidermis of his skin. His right hand twisted a little before it trailed up to feel his cheek, mouth, and nose, and then finally back down on the hospital bed again.

_Ego: Thank God, I'm alive…_

_Mind: Of course you're. You thought you'd be dead by now??_

_Ego: Nah, I thought I'd be in 'Heaven' by now…_

_Mind: (smirk)_

"House" the young, handsome blonde Aussie called. Putting the magazine aside, this man stepped up to check on his pale boss who was lying on the hospital bed. As he flashed the penlight into the eyes, his boss groaned.

"Are you trying to make me blind with that, fuzzy Wombat??" His remark made Robert Chase chuckle a little.

"It's good to have you back," he exclaimed sincerely.

"Oh…if I know what you mean," mocked House. Taking a sip of plain water that Chase had poured for him, he continued his interest, "So, what is it??"

"Umm, you had a heart attack, probably because of the high dose of alcohol in your blood-"Chase had been cut off before he could finish reading the chart.

"I know that already!!!! As I'm saying, I want to know what is in that file **(laid on the table beside him)**. I assume he's my new 'torture' doll??"

Chase rolled his eyes at the man in front of him. "House, you just had a heart attack. Just lie back, and relax…you need to have as much rest as you can."

"Alright mommy…" House whined like a three years old kid who'd just learnt how to speak. As he was about to continue his remark, he felt a great pain ripping through his chest. He groaned.

"Are you ok??" Chase asked concerned.

"Nothing worst than having a bad leg," he lied. He wouldn't let the others know about it. Not now. This wasn't the right time yet.

"Unfortunately…Cuddy has restrained us from giving you-" and Chase had been cut off again.

"My Vicodin!! Yeah, yeah…I know the protocol already: no drugs to a heart failure patient!"

Chase grinned at his answer. It _was_ indeed too risky to let a heart failure patient drown in drugs because the heart was still too weak to handle it. But he didn't know that it wasn't all about the heart attack. It was more than that. After his young duckling had left him alone in the small room, House started to cough heavily. It only lasted several moments before the arrogant doctor clutched his chest as he felt the burn inside his lung. Peering at his plain hospital bed-sheet, he saw patches of crimson blood on it.

He grimaced in pain. He'd already been off of the Vicodin for six hours straight, and he hadn't been on any of pain meds at all. His leg was killing him, his chest was throbbing, and he hadn't been in good shape overall.

_Mind: Do you really like to suffer like this??_

_Ego: I already live in agony. How worse could it get anyway??_

_Mind: (smirk). You're really a stubborn jackass!!_

_Ego: (smirk back) No comment!_

_Mind: (roll eyes). For some reasons, you should at least tell Wilson about it…_

_Ego: And why do I care?_

_Mind: Because he's your friend; he cares about you and he is all you can trust…_

_Ego: (silent)_

That makes sense. Wilson is the only person he could trust for keeping his secret. He levered himself gingerly off the bed, and then hobbled towards the door, grasping the handle with weak arms. He staggered out into the corridor and lurched off towards Wilson's office. Putting all his weight on his cane, he summoned his strength and pushed the door open.

"I'm sick." One word he can utter at his best buddy there. He needed to tell him about this. And he don't want to delay it anymore because his window was closing fast.

Putting his pen down, Wilson stared into the piercing blue eyes of his friend. _Did he hear it right? House is sick?_ From his pale, exhausted figure, he does look like a sick person. But sometimes, looks can deceive people.

"You mean aside from the fact that you got yourself too drunk to lead to your sudden heart attack??" Wilson started.

"Yeah! Aside from me being completely that ass!!" he said sarcastically.

"Well…I can tell that you're sick for not having your narcotic meds around!" Wilson pinned him down again.

"On second thought, maybe I'm wrong to be here in the first place" he said, as he turned to face the exit door.

"Wait," Wilson's voice stopped him in his track. "You can at least tell me what you have been sick with."

A smile was carved on House's face. His trick worked. Taking a seat in a leather armchair across the desk from his best friend, House took a deep breath before going into a real conversation with Wilson.

"Umm, do you still remember your patient-"

"Sarah??" Wilson cut him off. He too was pondering in thoughts about Sarah, his latest cancer patient. What kind of relation does she have with House, and other questions related to that.

"Yeah, I don't really care about her name…"

Wilson furrowed his brow at him, but he still continued.

"The thing is, umm…she had been diagnosed wrong."

"What? Now, you're judging my diagnosis?? I ran the test myself, House! Twice! I couldn't simply screw things up!!"

"Geez, Jimmy…did I say something that screams, "It was your fault Jimmy; you misdiagnosed her'???"

"No."

"Then, why do you even bother about it??"

"I don't know, habit?"

House managed to grin at Wilson, but his smile faded soon. He leaned back against the comfortable armchair before he continued back his intention.

"Back to our topic here. Umm, apparently you'd given her the wrong result."

"I don't get it. Are you telling me her result is a fake one??"

"No…why are you so dumb?" he paused. His chest hurt again but he tried his best to hide it from Wilson's view. "I'm saying that it isn't her result!"

"Then – whose is it??" Wilson asked him suspiciously.

For a while, House wasn't providing him with any other clue to solve his little Sherlock Holmes's mysteryHe tried to tell him, but he couldn't it get off of his tongue. It required a lot more courage to do that. Finally, House gave up. He couldn't bear to sit there anymore. It was torturing him. He gave Wilson a very weary smile before he limped to the door.

Wilson sighed at the look on his friend's face. He was pondering alone in his thoughts again. _If it is not Sarah's, then whose result is it? Could it be…no, it couldn't be possible?? _But Wilson's hand had already grabbed the test results to confirm his thought. He read it silently.

**Sarah Gellar**

**Female. 21.**

**Blood type: O positive**

And he stopped there. He was right. It was indeed House's test result. House somehow had managed to change Sarah's blood sample with his and Wilson didn't even notice it. People might call him fool, but he kept reading it until his eyes formed a puddle of tears and a waterfall running down his cheeks.

**T****he blood test has confirmed that you have LUNG CANCER of STAGE IIIA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **It's been awhile. Yeah, i know! hey, i've been pretty busy and plus, i'm having some sort of writer's block. so don't bark at me ;) .thx to my beta, Queen of blank, for edit it quite fast! anyway, enjoy and comment readers

------------

**Chapter 5**

"This is what you want?" the young man was really pissed by his friend's stubbornness.

"This is what I deserve. I'm a jerk. Misanthropic jackass. I don't deserve your kinky, kind help. I don't even deserve to be here!! To be surrounded by whoever cares and loves me the most"

_You're a good man, Jimmy. There're others who deserve you better than me._

"So, you want to die instead?? Well, go ahead. I will not stand in your way. Go dig your own graveyard. No one will care! Including me!!" Wilson folded his arms on his chest. His breathing was labored after he had thrown his anger.

House just stared at him in disbelief. He found it pretty hard to believe that Wilson was actually supporting his suicidal idea. Wilson is usually the person who would object his insane way of thinking, shoving him with his wisdom and fittingness. But now, he was actually allowing him to kill himself? Maybe he just bored for this sucking friendship. Fuck you!

_Mind: Yeah, he just hates you!! Hate, hate, hate._

_Ego: No, he doesn't._

_Mind: Did you have any proof?_

_Ego: He always backs up for me!!_

_Mind: He had to. Being stuck with you was his biggest mistake. Now that the chance had finally knocked on his door, he can let you go. He can continue with his life without even a thought about you._

_Ego: He thinks about me!_

_Mind: How would you be so sure?_

_Ego: He—_

"House" his voice was softer than before. House looked into his friend's eyes; gleaming light shone through them.

"I'm sorry."

He knew he would be. He shouldn't have said that.

"I know…"

_Ego: --just care about me!_

"…It's not my time yet." He tried to fight his emotion, which was a mixture of sad, angry, jealous, and sympathy. "I don't want to die yet. I just—I'm not prepared for this." A tear slid down his cheek unnoticed.

Wilson watched as the emotion drew him in too. His tears trickled down at his own unwillingness. He tried to compose himself.

"Let me treat you then. Stage III, wasn't untreatable. With continuous radiation and chemo, you will-- "

"—Be like your fun bald kids. No, thank you." House grinned at his own joke, trying his best to not let his emotion kill him sooner than his disease could kill him.

Wilson simply sighed at his best friend's gag. He knew that House was trying to build a barrier around him so he could act like his usual self.

"I will do your clinic hours." he hoped this would work.

"Geez Jimmy, since when you volunteer to do charity? Is a gift for my morgue?"

_Not yet, Jimmy. I have to make sure everything--_

"I swear. This will only be between us! No one will ever know. Not even Cuddy."

"She will know."

-_–Went smooth_

Once again, the oncologist simply sighed at his_ patient's_ look. _He _was just being _himself_. Stubborn!

"House, what can I do to make you accept my treatment?"

"Come to work topless? You'll get it if you observe Cuddy closely. She's nearly there anyways."

_We can never expect what will happen. Maybe, I don't get until tomorrow to enjoy my life,_

"House!!" he pushed his tone at the edge of screaming. This time, he can't help.

"I don't want to be treated here." House faced the floor tile as his pale face reflected on it.

_because my clock's ticking fast._

"Where do you want to be treated then?" Wilson put his hands on his hips.

"Chicago."

_Sometimes, you just have to decide it own your own._

"U-um, why? Why Chicago?" Wilson frowned.

"Because I want it to be Chicago! I heard many good-looking chicks live there. Maybe I can pick one to become your fourth wife."

_I just don't usually know it---_

Wilson smiled slyly. There's no way House would tell him.

"Does this mean that you've accepted my help?"

"It's a yeah if you get me two months vacation from the Wicked Witch! Make sure she knows that we're dating." He smiled.

_--When to apologize if I made a mistake, when I hurt your feelings, cause that's what I've been trained for. To close my feelings for human, and becomes an antisocial._

Wilson can finally smile widely in satisfaction. His hard work in persuading House to accept his help had being paid off.

"Oh, I will let her know."

Wilson turned on his heel and exited his friend's room. Cuddy was his next destination. He had sworn himself that he would do anything to treat House. "Hang in there," he chanted softly.

House lost himself in the musings of the fading steps. He owed too many things to his friend. And yet, he had hurt him too many times.

_I don't know if I can still beg for your forgiveness. I'm sorry Jimmy. I hope I could tell you this…you're my real buddy. Thanks for staying with me._

He closed his eyes firmly as he lay comfortably on his bed. A continuous pain ripped through his chest. It was a familiar pain he had suffered. He grabbed it hard, "This is all a reminder. Because, everybody dies." He started to count again until he knew how much time he had left.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey my fellow readers! How's your summer? Having fun? Great time? Here's the chapter 6 as I promised. Again, I'd like to show my appreciation to my beta, QoB. She has been a great help to me. Ok, read and review!!

**Chapter 6**

All the three ducklings were sitting with crossed legs in the Dean of Medicine's office to demand a straight answer for their missing boss. Cuddy looked up at the three serious faces. She paced back and forth in front of them few times before inhaling a long, deep breath. Taking a seat in her leather arm chair, she pushed her lips together.

"I gave him two months off," she stated clearly.

Cameron was staring at her in disbelief. "But he has just been discharged" she tried to battle.

"Yeah, and that is why. I think he needs more time to recover." Cuddy folded her arms over her chest.

"Isn't two months a little too long for recovery period?" Chase inquired suspiciously while frowning at her.

She leaned forward on her desk, trying to figure something to go along with her lies. Agreeing with his statement, she nodded slightly.

"Sure. But he also mentioned that he has a personal matter to take care of. He asked me for more time." _That should do it. Hopefully it will convince them,_ she thought, or more, hoped.

It was Foreman's turn to stand up. "Is this about his parents? Is his dad involved?" he asked.

"Is Mr. House sick?" Cameron interfered before Cuddy could answer Foreman.

Cuddy stared at them while chuckling a little. _They really had gone too far for that,_ she thought silently.

"Well, I believe I don't have that answer, Doctor Cameron. All he said was he needed time to settle a few things on his own." Cuddy kept her mouth sealed from telling them the truth of the whole ordeal.

-_ Flashback -_

"_He has cancer, Cuddy. He wants to be treated outside New Jersey," Wilson delivered the news to her. Her mouth dropped open as she heard it. It was rather a bad omen to her._

"_This is a joke, right?" her voice was shaky._

"_Stage III, not terminal. His MRI showed it was inoperable," Wilson explained convincingly while handing her the MRI sheet._

"_Oh, gosh." A tear escaped from her eyes as she scanned the MRI of her employee._

_- End Flashback -_

Chase's voice snapped her out of her flashback.

"He left in a hurry. Why didn't he tell us before leaving?" Chase asked, sounding rather disappointed.

"What did you expect? Him to give us a warm goodbye hug and kiss?" Foreman said jokingly.

"At least he could say something," Chase sighed.

"Oh, did you miss him, momma's boy?" Cameron whined in her best girly tone.

He shot a look at her.

"Alright, alright," Cuddy stopped the hooting from spreading. "He did leave a few words for you guys." She handed a piece of folded paper to Cameron.

"See? He is not that bad!" Chase exclaimed at Cameron, giggling. She glared at him in return while accepting the letter from Cuddy.

She held the letter and read it loud so the others could hear her too.

"_To the three clowns of mine,_

Simultaneously, all three rolled their eyes at the addressing of the letter.

_I presume my hooker already had told you guys about my visit to hell. _

Cuddy gritted her teeth unnoticed at the mouthing of her being a hooker.

_It will only be two months hopefully. I have a few urgent matters to take care of. The stone-headed Jimmy had pestered me to leave kinky words for the three of you before leaving. So, don't assume this is all my idea of comforting your humanity._

Chase chuckled. Cameron rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" he toned innocently. "It was funny he's writing a letter to us!" But she ignored him and continued to her reading.

_Foreman, you could enjoy being boss temporarily, but stay away from my office. I will haunt you down if something is missing! _

"Yeah, like I want it so bad!" Foreman reacted.

_Cameron, stop crying over me right now! You can't be useful if you get too emotional._

Cameron snorted inaudibly.

_Wombat, I know you're the one who stole my donuts the other day! For that, you will be punished to do all my clinic duty until I return._

_Sincerely, Evil Genius"_

"What?" Chase yelled in astonishment. "He can't do that to me! I didn't eat his donuts!!" he protested.

"You did eat one on the table..." Foreman reminded him.

"Oh, it was just a leftover piece! I didn't know it was his!" Chase shot back. His one hand ran through his blonde hair awkwardly.

"Don't worry Doctor Chase. I'm sure I can arrange that later." Cuddy's words made him lose himself a bit. "If there isn't anything else to discuss, you three can go now."

Sequentially, all three ducklings excused themselves and stepped out to continue their jobs.

---

"The flight to Chicago doesn't take that long."

"Still," House complained about the long hour route and the terrible food served on the flight. Wilson had to swallow everything he heard. If there was anything he should learn by now, it is that House is a crude jerk. No one will go against him.

"Why do I have to carry your baggage too?" Wilson complained.

"Because you're my doctor," House said while licking his favorite lollipop.

"Yeah, I realized that. I spent four years in med school to become your slave." Massaging his stiff biceps, Wilson looked around the airport to find someone in particular.

"I only spent my four years of college to become your Master. How cool!" House whined joyfully. "Where is this stripper you told me would be here?" House began to join Wilson in his searching.

"She's not a stripper, House," Wilson stressed.

"Not even a part-timer?" House added while wondering around.

"She's an Oncologist", Wilson answered him while rummaging around at the same time.

"Same as you. Great!" House stated flatly. "Welcome to the Annual Reunion of Oncologist, TARO! Bring joy to the world, bring bald to the patients" he sneered.

Wilson rolled his eyes at the Diagnostician's remark. He knew his friend was scared. Who wouldn't? Chemo is a very strong treatment that would cause hair losses to his cancer patients.

"It's just a side effect. Your hair will eventually grow back after few months" Wilson was trying to convince House to think positive.

But it failed. "Thanks for reminding me to wear the wig during those hard days," House spat back. Wilson's positive words didn't register into him.

Wilson smirked and spun his head to the other direction to dodge House. His friend will never change his at attitude. Suddenly, he saw the woman he had been searching for. She was wearing a lovely pink loose blouse that accentuated her slim body, matching with a pair of simple faded lower cut jeans which covered her long sexy legs, and thin layer of natural make up-suiting her permed, blonde, shimmering hair. Wilson waved at her so she could notice him standing there. Fortunately, she noticed him, waving back, and quickly walked up to him.

"Sorry Jimmy," she apologized sincerely while hugging him tightly. House looked quizzingly at her use of Wilson's tame name, Jimmy and her surprisingly welcome hug for him.

"Are you both done?" House asked, staring at them both who were still hugging each other. "Because I think it's my turn now." House gestured for a hug.

"Uh-uh." Wilson stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "I won't allow you do that."

"Oh, come on. It's not like she's your sister!" House said, feigning an innocent tone.

"Unfortunately for you, she is!" Wilson folded his arms seriously. He turned to his sister and introduced her to House, "Angi, meet Dr. House; House, this is Angela."


End file.
